


And They Called It Puppy Love

by Pearson



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearson/pseuds/Pearson
Summary: "I think we're ready. We're responsible enough to adopt a puppy, don't you think?"Standing here now, with Dahyun lying on top of a car, Chaeyoung halfway up a tree, and Nayeon unconscious on the pavement, Tzuyu wondered if perhaps she had slightly overestimated their capabilities.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Comments: 29
Kudos: 154





	And They Called It Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fic as a thank you for 1000 Twitter followers. Originally it was going to be serious fluff but then it turned into something else, so please accept this mess instead!

The decision to get a puppy had been surprisingly easy. Mina was the one who brought it up, but Tzuyu agreed with no hesitation. It felt like the next step after moving in together, especially now that Ray and Gucci were settled in the apartment.

(Tzuyu had been worried that Gucci wouldn’t accept the move from Taiwan to Korea, but he’d adjusted quite well to the transition. Mina claimed it was due to Ray’s calming influence, and Tzuyu had to admit, Ray was a very relaxed dog.)

Jeongyeon gave them the address of a centre, and five days after they made the decision to adopt a puppy, they found themselves in front of the Seoul Animal Rescue Centre.

“You sure you won’t get a nosebleed this time?” Tzuyu asked as they walked inside.

Mina glared at her playfully, and Tzuyu tried to hide her laughter. 

Choosing a puppy was also easy. The second they began to look around, a brown Akita Inu with white paws caught Tzuyu’s eye. She went over to pet it, and when she glanced up at Mina, the warm smile on her girlfriend’s face settled it. They were adopting that puppy.

Naming him was… slightly more challenging.

“Honey.” Mina gently clasped Tzuyu’s hands in her own. “I just don’t think Bans suits him. Or that it’s such a good name.”

“But it fits!” Tzuyu protested. “We’ve got Gucci, and we’ve got Ray, and now we’ve got Bans! Gucci Ray-Bans!”

“It’s...clever.” Mina said, slowly and deliberately. “But on it’s own it doesn’t really work. Why not pick a different brand?”

“Like what?

“How about…” Mina desperately racked her head for a fitting brand name. “Prada?”

“Prada.” Tzuyu said. “Hmm…”

She knelt down, scooping the puppy up in her arms. Mina smiled as Tzuyu gently kissed the puppy, feeling a warmth in her chest at the sight. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe she got so lucky, to fall in love with the most beautiful girl with the most beautiful heart, and to have her love Mina back. Whenever she told Tzuyu this, Tzuyu just laughed and insisted that she was the lucky one. After all, she was dating the most precious girl in the world, wasn’t she?

The puppy barked excitedly in Tzuyu’s arms, and the giggle she let out made Mina’s heart flutter.

“I think he likes it.” Tzuyu grinned. “Alright then, he can be Prada.”

Prada woofed happily, looking content in Tzuyu’s arms.

* * *

Tzuyu had been worried that Prada wouldn’t adjust well to living with two other dogs, but surprisingly the new puppy was welcomed happily. Ray didn’t have the energy to run around with him, but he happily snuggled up with Prada once the puppy grew tired. Gucci, who Tzuyu had been most worried about, snapped a little at first, but soon grew accustomed to the puppy. He still demanded to be right in the middle when Mina and Tzuyu cuddled, but Prada didn’t seem to mind curling up below him. 

Really, everything seemed to be going perfectly. Tzuyu felt like she’d got it made. A beautiful girlfriend, two family dogs and a puppy, a comfortable apartment near their workplace and friends, life was nothing short of perfect.

But of course, things could never be that simple.

It started out like any other peaceful day. Tzuyu woke up, turned over and immediately smiled when she saw Mina curled up next to her.

That feeling would never get old.

She woke Mina up with gentle kisses to her cheeks and forehead, until Mina giggled, and Tzuyu knew she was awake.

“Morning.” she smiled.

Mina smiled back, leaning up to give Tzuyu a proper kiss on the lips.

They might have gone farther than kisses, had Mina’s alarm not gone off, and Prada and Gucci began barking from outside the door. Tzuyu sighed, resting her forehead against Mina’s as they adjusted to the noise.

“I have to get to work.” Mina groaned. “You’ll be home before me today, won’t you?”

“Yeah.” Tzuyu scooched over to the edge of the bed, because if she didn’t get out now she’d pull Mina down and snuggle until they were both late. “I finished the photoshoot yesterday, so I’ve just got dance practice today.”

“Prada needs to get his shots today.” Mina stood up, and Tzuyu took a few seconds just to appreciate the sight of her. “Can you take him to the vet when you get back?”

“Sure.” Tzuyu agreed easily. “Will you buy him a treat on your way home?”

“Of course.” Mina walked over, gave Tzuyu one last kiss on the lips, and then headed to the shower.

Tzuyu was slightly tempted to join her, but Mina always got huffy when Tzuyu made her late, and they’d yet to shower together and not end up… distracted.

Soon they were both up, dressed, dogs fed, and out the door. Dance practice went smoothly enough, with all the girls in fairly good spirits. Jihyo and Nayeon got competitive about a certain step and who was doing it wrong, but made peace when Jeongyeon began to laugh at them. 

Tzuyu spent most of their break sitting in companionable silence with Momo. Sana was busy kissing Mina’s cheeks and twirling her around, and Tzuyu didn’t have the energy to dive into the chaos. She did appreciate how Mina blushed and giggled though.

Momo made a subtle whip cracking sound, and Tzuyu glared at her.

Practice resumed for another few hours, until they were all confident that they could dance the steps in their sleep. Once the choreographer gave the all clear, they scattered.

Tzuyu felt giddy, singing along to the radio on her way home. She’d gotten the steps down surprisingly easy, and Mina had complimented her on it. That alone was enough to leave her as giddy as she’d been all those years ago back when she was pining after the older girl, but on top of that her favourite movie would be on TV tonight, so she and Mina had plans to cuddle together on the couch and watch it. All in all, Tzuyu was just completely content, there was nothing wrong with her life at the moment.

Looking back at it, she really jinxed it there.

Entering the house, she smiled as the dogs ran up to her. Gucci jumping up and down, Ray nuzzling her legs, and Prada…

Prada was nowhere to be seen.

Which was a little strange, but Tzuyu didn’t panic. Not until she’d gone around the whole house, whistling and shaking the box of treats, and there was still no sign of Prada. Then she began to panic.

“Where’s your little brother?” She crouched down to pet Gucci, who barked happily but gave no indication towards where Prada might be hiding. 

Tzuyu searched all over the house again, but Prada definitely wasn't inside. She checked the hallway outside the apartment, then all the way up and down the stairs, and every hallway on each floor. The man in the lobby hadn't seen the dog since his shift started, and no one else she ran into knew where Prada was. 

She was panicking hard now. Part of her wanted to call Mina straight away, because Mina was smart and sensible and Tzuyu loved her and trusted that she'd know what to do. 

But at the same time, she didn't want to cause Mina unnecessary stress. If she could find Prada before Mina got home, then she'd just explain everything. She'd only call Mina if things got desperate. 

Out on the street, there was still no sign of Prada. Tzuyu called his name and shook the box of treats, something that always made him come running towards her. But he didn't appear, no matter how many times Tzuyu ran up and down the block. 

Images of Prada being kidnapped or lying hurt in some alley kept flashing through her mind, but Tzuyu focused on staying calm. She imagined that Mina was right next to her, one hand on her shoulder, and talking soothingly and calmly. What would she do?

Call for help. Tzuyu couldn’t search the entire neighbourhood by herself, it would take too long. If Prada wasn’t in the building, and wasn’t in the street directly outside it, then logically he must have simply wandered further away. What she needed was help to cover all possible directions.

But who could she call? Jihyo and Nayeon were her first thoughts, but Jihyo was at the photoshoot with Mina right this second. As for Nayeon, she was too close to Mina. She’d probably want to inform Mina right away. The same went for Jeongyeon, Momo and Sana. She’d call them if Mina got home and she still hadn’t found Prada, but Tzuyu was still holding out hope that she could find the puppy without making her girlfriend worry.

She took out her phone and hit Dahyun’s number.

“Hello?” Dahyun answered, voice hoarse and sleepy.

“Hey. Are you busy?” Tzuyu asked. “And having sex with Chaeyoung doesn’t count.”

“Gross!” Dahyun cried. “Don’t be so crude Tzuyu. I’m currently busy, but not what you so rudely implied.”

In the background, Tzuyu could hear someone coughing.

“Smoking weed with Chaeyoung doesn’t count either.”

The phone went silent. After a few seconds, there was a small wheezing sound, like someone trying to stifle their cough.

“Alright.” Dahyun said. “You got me there. What do you need?”

* * *

Once Tzuyu explained the situation, Dahyun and Chaeyoung both agreed to help. Tzuyu was relieved at first, then slightly less relieved when she saw the state they were in. Dahyun’s eyes were red, Chaeyoung struggled to walk straight, and both of them took over five seconds to react to anything Tzuyu said. 

Eventually, she managed to explain the plan to them. They seemed to understand, since they obediently toddled off in the direction she pointed them towards. But after a few meters Chaeyoung flopped down in the grass of someone’s garden, and kept laughing at the sky despite Dahyun’s attempts to pull her up.

Tzuyu watched them, and felt very grateful that Dahyun had agreed not to drive over. 

Even if they managed to continue walking north, Tzuyu wasn’t sure if she could trust them to notice Prada. In their current state there was a good chance they would mistake a random dog as her puppy and steal it. 

She needed more help. And other than the members, there was only one group of people she could trust with this. 

Tzuyu pulled her phone out and opened a group chat.

_ Code Red. _

The response was immediate. All four other members of the chat began typing. 

_ Elkie: What happened? Are you ok? _

_ Handong: I can be there in 20 minutes. _

_ Xiening: Aren’t you in China right now? Same as me? _

_ Handong: I have my methods. _

_ Shuhua: Don’t worry, Elkie and I have it covered. _

_ Tzuyu: Meet me outside my apartment. I’ll explain everything. _

She put her phone away, and did a quick run around the street south of hers. Still no sign of Prada, and Dahyun hadn’t got back to her. By the time she reached her apartment building again, she felt tears prickling in her eyes.

The sight of her friends helped calm her somewhat. Elkie, Shuhua, and bizarrely enough, Handong, all running towards her with concerned looks on their faces. Tzuyu hugged them, deciding not to ask how Handong had somehow flown over 2000 km in 20 minutes.

“Are you ok?” Elkie asked, cupping Tzuyu’s face with her hands. “What happened?”

“My dog is missing.” Tzuyu sobbed.

There was a stretch of silence, which Tzuyu didn’t understand.

“Tzuyu.” Shuhua said slowly. “That’s a code orange at best. I mean, I would have come anyways because I had nothing planned today, but I had to drag Elkie out of an album photoshoot to get her here.”

“My son is missing and you’re telling me that’s not a code red emergency?” Tzuyu felt the tears coming back. “So I guess if your family goes missing I shouldn’t bother sending you any condolences huh?”

“Hey no, no no. It’s ok.” Elkie hugged her tightly again. “Knowing my company they’ll probably scrap the photoshoot and the concept in a month anyway, so don’t worry about it. Let’s go find your dog.”

Tzuyu sniffled, but nodded and let the girls pull her out onto the street.

“Dahyun and Chaeyoung went that way.” She pointed north. “So can you guys check the streets south of here? I’ve done the first two already and there’s no sign of him.”

“Sure thing.” Handong gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder. “I’m sure one of us will find Prada in no time.”

“Thank you guys.” Tzuyu gave them all one last hug. “I’m going to go find Dahyun and Chaeyoung, because there’s a good chance they got lost and Chaeyoung just sent me a meme of Kermit the Frog on a scooter.”

“What does that mean?”

“No idea. But it’s probably not good.”

* * *

She found the duo three streets northwest of her apartment. Thankfully, they didn’t appear to be injured. Dahyun seemed to be attempting to breakdance in the middle of the street, but she stopped once she saw Tzuyu.

“Any luck?” Tzuyu asked.

Chaeyoung shook her head sadly.

“We’ve searched up and down, I even checked the bins in the alleys. No sign of any dogs.”

“That’s alright.” Tzuyu said firmly. “We’ll just keep looking. He has to be here somewhere.”

Just then, they heard the sound of barking. Dahyun’s head shot up, pointing ahead of them.

“Over here!”

They raced down the street, turning the corner. Chaeyoung almost tripped over her feet, but Tzuyu caught her and tugged her up. In front of them was a small park. There was no dog to be seen, but still the sound of barking.

“Is it him? Is it Prada?”

“I can’t tell.” Tzuyu groaned. “It definitely sounds like a small dog, but it’s too unclear for me to be sure.”

“Where’s it coming from?” Dahyun’s head whipped back and forth.

“Maybe he’s stuck up a tree!” Chaeyoung ran over to the nearest tree, and then before Tzuyu could stop her she jumped up, clinging onto it like a koala. “Prada! Here boy! Let’s go home!”

“I don’t think it’s coming from the trees.” Dahyun squinted suspiciously at their surroundings. “It sounds like it’s coming from the road. Like he’s… in a car!”

A grey car drove slowly past them. In the passenger seat, the window was rolled down, and Tzuyu could see a small dog yapping.

“Dahyun I don’t think that’s-”

Dahyun had already thrown herself onto the hood of the car, causing the driver to hit the brakes in alarm. Tzuyu buried her head in her hands as the dog, who was definitely not Prada, continued barking loudly. Behind her, she could hear Chaeyoung cackling loudly from halfway up a tree.

“I’m so sorry.” She pulled Dahyun off the woman’s car, walking over to the driver’s window. “My puppy is missing and my friend here mistook your dog for mine.”

“Oh that’s ok!” The woman smiled pleasantly. She had a familiar face, but Tzuyu couldn’t quite place a name to it. “I hope you find your dog soon. Bambi here once hid under the stairs for a few hours and I almost started crying.”

“Thank you.” Dahyun was still squinting suspiciously at the dog, so Tzuyu tugged her up and away. “Sorry again about… everything.”

“No worries.” The woman started the car again. “Say hello to Jeongyeon and Jihyo for me!”

Fuck. She  _ was  _ familiar. One of Jeongyeon’s idol friends, Tzuyu remembered seeing them hanging out at an award ceremony. She could already feel herself start to cringe, imagining Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s reaction when they found out about this. She was not going to live this one down, but that was a problem for later. Right now, she still had a puppy to find.

“Dahyun.” She sighed. “Go pull Chaeyoung down from that tree.”

* * *

It was a fairly normal day for Im Nayeon. Practice had been tiring, but not the kind of tiring where she’d felt the need to go home and sleep straight away. Instead, she’d gone out for lunch with Sana and Momo, and now on her way home, she decided to stop by Mina’s place. Mina had lent Nayeon her laptop a few days ago when Nayeon’s own laptop broke down, and now that her new one had arrived, she wanted to return Mina’s as quickly as possible. Mina was busy at a photoshoot, she knew that much, but Tzuyu should be home to answer the door and take the borrowed laptop off Nayeon’s hands.

She parked her car across the road from Mina’s apartment complex, and then frowned as she got out. Walking over, she realised that her eyes hadn’t been playing tricks on her. One of Tzuyu’s friends was standing outside the building, looking very panicked as she approached her.

“Hi.” Nayeon smiled. “Are you here to see Tzuyu?”

“You’re Nayeon right?” The girl looked very intimidated, which Nayeon understood. Her presence did sometimes have that effect. “Tzuyu… she’s not here.”

“Where is she?”

“Uhh…” The girl, Elkie, that was her name. She seemed very shady. “She’s not here.”

“Alright.” Nayeon’s smile was a little less sunny. “In that case I’ll just go into the apartment and drop off Mina’s laptop. It’s been a while since I saw the dogs too. Prada’s so cute, don’t you think?”

Her attempt at smalltalk didn’t ease the spooked look on Elkie’s face. Instead, she seemed to grow even more nervous.

“Look, the thing is, Prada is kind of… missing. And Tzuyu doesn’t want Mina to know until she absolutely has to, because if we find Prada before she gets back then there won’t be any stress, just a funny story.”

Huh. Well, that explained why the girl seemed desperate not to let Nayeon into the apartment.

“Right.” Nayeon nodded slowly. “And what if you don’t find Prada and Mina gets even more stressed because she could have been out there looking with you earlier?”

“Uhhh…” Elkie went back to looking nervous.

Nayeon sighed, and reached into her bag for her phone. Mina wouldn’t be happy, and neither would Tzuyu, but it was better they know now then-

Someone smothered her mouth and nose with a white rag. It smelt bad, like some sort of cleaning fluid. Nayeon immediately felt herself growing dizzy, although she could still hear people yelling.

“Shuhua! Where did you get that chloroform?”

“Tzuyu said it was a code red emergency! Don’t yell at me for being prepared!”

She heard Elkie yell something back, but at this point Nayeon could no longer stand, and the world faded to black.

On the bright side, someone took Mina’s laptop so it didn;t crack against the pavement.

On the not so bright side, they failed to do much to stop Nayeon’s body from cracking against that very same pavement.

!!!!!

“Shit.” Tzuyu glanced down at her phone. “We’re running out of time. Mina will be back soon”

“What do we do?” Dahyun was currently giving a sleepy Chaeyoung a piggyback. “Should we leave the country?”

“What? No.” Tzuyu shook her head. “We just head home and tell her what happened. That’s all.”

“Oooh.” Dahyun blinked slowly. “Right. Got it. I’m hungry.”

“We have food in the apartment.” Tzuyu rolled her eyes. “You can crash on my couch until whatever you took wears off.”

“It was just normal weed.” Dahyun pouted. “We’re not acting super weird.”

“You threw yourself in front of a car and Chaeyoung climbed up a tree and hissed at me when I tried to pull her down.”

“Yeah, so? That’s medium weird at best.”

Tzuyu closed her eyes to fend off her incoming headache. Thankfully, they were almost back at the apartment, and while she didn’t look forward to telling Mina that their puppy was missing, at the very least with both of them there nothing else could go-

“Hey, isn’t that your group of friends? Why are they pulling Nayeon onto the grass?”

Tzuyu reluctantly opened her eyes again. She didn’t want to see if what Dahyun said was true. Maybe Dahyun was hallucinating. Maybe Nayeon was just having fun with them. Maybe all of this was a bad dream.

But as they got closer, it became very clear that Nayeon was unconscious. Her hands and hair dragged behind her as Elkie and Handong pulled her by the legs, while Shuhua stood behind them holding a white cloth.

“What happened?”

“Nayeon was going to tell Mina so we panicked and Shuhua chloroformed her.”

“You what?”

“Nice.” Dahyun laughed.

Tzuyu smacked her in the arm, then let out a deep sigh.

“It’s fine.” she said, forcing a smile onto her face. “This isn’t the first time she’s been chloroformed. She’ll recover.”

“Wait, really?”

“Jeongyeon’s 25th birthday party was a wild night. I’ll tell you the full story another time.”

Tzuyu walked over to Nayeon, wincing at the knots she saw in the older girl’s hair. She lifted her up gently by the shoulders, so that her hair was no longer trailing on the ground. As she shuffled across the grass, carrying Nayeon’s unconscious body, she noticed a familiar car pulling up.

“Shit.” she hissed.

Mina got out, a very confused look on her face. Tzuyu put Nayeon down on the grass, and gave her girlfriend an awkward little wave.

“Hey.” she said. “I can explain, I promise.”

“What did you do to Nayeon?”

Mina’s glare was so intimidating that Shuhua stuffed the chloroform cloth into her jacket, hoping to hide the evidence. Tzuyu ignored how her friends all visibly took a few steps back, instead stepping forward and cupping Mina’s hands between her own.

“Something happened, and I was hoping to fix it before you got here. But since you’re back, I’ll explain everything. Prada escaped somehow. I don’t know how, but I couldn’t find him when I got home. So I called Dahyun and Chaeyoung for help but they’re well…”

They both turned to look at their fellow bandmates, who were lying either side of Nayeon and pointing at various clouds.

“That one is shaped like a dinosaur.” Dahyun laughed, waving at some fluffy blob in the sky.

“No way.” Chaeyoung giggled. “It’s clearly the Once logo.”

“I see.” Mina did not seem upset. In fact, she just looked vaguely amused. “What happened then?”

“I called my friends for help and they came and we’ve been looking up and down the neighbourhood but then Nayeon got here and found out what had happened and she wanted to call you so my friends panicked and… well.” Tzuyu gestured at Nayeon’s unconscious body. “Chloroform.”

Shuhua subtly slipped the white rag into Elkie’s pocket.

“I see.” Mina said again, bafflingly unfazed by everything Tzuyu had said. “Well, I suppose we best wait for Nayeon to wake up, and then head inside.”

“But what about Prada?”

Mina smiled, and walked over to her car. She opened the passenger door and lifted out a very sleepy puppy. Tzuyu’s heart leapt with joy at the familiar bark it let out.

“Prada!” Tzuyu ran over, hugging the dog close and nuzzling into his fur. “What happened? How did you find him?”

“I finished the shoot early, so I decided to save you the trouble and take him to the vet.” Mina laughed, and Tzuyu felt a weight lift from her shoulders at the sound. “I left a note stuck to the fridge. Did you not see it?”

“No.” Tzuyu shook her head. “It must have fallen off.”

“Guys?” Handong pointed timidly at Nayeon. “I think she’s waking up.”

“Shit.Let’s go Elkie.” Shuhua took off, pausing to hug Tzuyu on her way out. “I’m glad you found your dog Tzuyu. Text me if you need anything else yeah?”

“Of course.” Tzuyu waved goodbye as her friends ran as far away from Nayeon as possible. “Thank you for your help!”

She and Mina stood in peaceful silence for a minute, watching as Dahyun and Chaeyoung grew sleepier while Nayeon slowly woke up.

“You have good friends.” Mina said quietly. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re a little extreme. But they clearly care about you.”

“Yeah.” Tzuyu smiled, looking down at her three bandmates lying on the ground. “I’m beginning to think I’m a magnet for people like that.”

“Including me?”

“Please, you’re the worst of them.” Tzuyu laughed. “Remember that time I got sick with a stomach bug but you panicked and pulled some strings to get the best doctors in the world to check me out for illnesses?”

“You were sick for days. It was a perfectly reasonable reaction.”

“I love you.”

Tzuyu didn’t quite realise she’d said that out loud, not until Mina leant forward and kissed her. She smiled, then kissed her back hard. 

“Don’t mind me.” Nayeon mumbled. “Just lying on the ground for some reason.”

Prada began to bark in Tzuyu’s arms, pressed between her and Mina’s body. Tzuyu carefully set him down, one hand holding on tightly to his leash. Then she wrapped her arms around Mina’s neck and kissed her harder.

“Seriously? No one’s going to help me up? Alright then. Next time, I’m keeping the laptop.”

* * *

They found Mina’s note under the fridge, having slipped out from under the magnet it was attached too. Tzuyu sighed, looking down at the very clear explanation as to why Prada had not been in the apartment. Mina just laughed, and kissed Tzuyu’s head.

“At least it’s a story.”

That night, they lay curled in the bed together, with all three of their dogs surrounding them. Ray was snuggled down beside Mina’s feet, Gucci was curled up next to Tzuyu, and Prada was cuddled between both of them, satisfied after a long day of pampering and attention.

And Tzuyu? Well she was back on cloud nine. All three dogs, a nice movie, and the most beautiful girl in the world to stare at in pure adoration whenever she wanted. Today had been far more chaotic than she anticipated, but life was still good.

Mina noticed after a minute, that Tzuyu wasn’t paying a single bit of attention to anything outside of Mina’s face.

“What?” she giggled.

“Nothing.” Tzuyu smiled. “Just thinking I guess. About how lucky I am.”

Mina smiled, and ducked her eyes, embarrassed by Tzuyu’s gaze. The action was so familiar it made Tzuyu’s heart ache. All these years and she could still make Mina blush so easily.

“Do you remember our first date?” she asked suddenly.

“Which one?” Mina grinned. “The official one where I finally got the nerve to ask you out? Or the unofficial one?”

“Unofficial.” Tzuyu mirrored her grin. “Me waiting at the library for Dahyun and Chaeyoung to get out of detention, wondering how angry Dahyun would be at having this stain on her permanent record. And then seeing you there, reading in the corner.”

“I remember.” There was a soft look in Mina’s eyes. “I wasn’t expecting to see you there, but you let me show you my favourite books and even read one of them. I kept coming back, hoping to see you again. Which was silly, because I saw you every day during work and at the dorm, but something about the library…”

“Yeah.” Tzuyu agreed. “It was different there. I started encouraging Chaeyoung to act in ways that would get her in trouble, partly just so that I would have an excuse to wait at the library after school.”

“That time Jihyo caught you and Dahyun trying to give her a nose piercing.” Mina giggled at the memory. “I walked in to hear her threatening to tell the managers about it, and Chaeyoung just insisting that they couldn’t stop her anyway.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tzuyu buried her head in the pillow. “The things I did just to potentially get a few hours alone with you.”

“In fairness, I’m pretty sure Chaeyoung would have tried to get a nose ring even if you hadn’t encouraged her.”

“True.” Tzuyu peeked over at Mina, a sly smile on her face. “Plus it let me flirt with you for months and basically go on library dates with you until you finally asked me out for real.”

“Hey, I was expecting you to ask me out first.” Mina protested. “If I knew you were too scared to do it, I would have asked far earlier.”

“Well on the bright side, you made Momo and Sana a lot of money.” Tzuyu leant over to nuzzle into her. “I don’t think Dahyun and Chaeyoung have ever quite forgiven me for not asking you first. They lost four hundred thousand won and had to do extra chores for six weeks because of that bet.”

“Serves them right for betting on our relationship in the first place.”

“On that, we can agree.” Tzuyu pressed a kiss to Mina’s neck.

Then she pressed one slightly lower, brushing Mina’s skin gently with her teeth.

“Not in front of the children dear.” Mina said calmly, just as Prada began to bark.

Tzuyu glared down at the dogs, who were all staring at her with curious, tilted heads.

“Fine.” she groused, flopping back down. “One more hour of cuddling, then we’re putting the kids to bed and having some fun.”

Mina smiled, and pulled both her and Prada in to cuddle.

* * *

When Tzuyu woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed. Her first instinct was to panic, but then she heard it. Three familiar yet different barks. Gucci was the most high pitched, Ray was the quietest, and Prada was the loudest.

“Shh.” she heard Mina say. “Don’t wake up your mom. I’ll feed you now, I’m just trying to make breakfast in bed for her first.”

Tzuyu smiled, closing her eyes and nestling down into the bed. Mina’s scent was still on the sheets and pillow, along with various colours of dog fur. It was messy, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

All was well.


End file.
